The Fox of Eons
by Jack Rippling
Summary: While running from the villagers, Naruto finds a strange shine in the forest with a summoning scroll. Fearing the worst, he summons the creatures of the scroll is hopes of help. The creatures he finds will forever change the course of shinobi history.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was raining. It was raining so hard you could barely see. The rain felt cold and hard on Naruto's skin as he ran through the thick forests around Konoha. Trying to get away from the mob whose hearts were the same as the rain. Their weapons drawn and their eyes full of rage they chased after the boy. He didn't know why whenever he walks through town everyone would glare at him, hate him, hurt him even though he didn't know them. And now, on his 10th birthday their hate had reached a boil. They had beaten' him before but Naruto feared if they caught him this time, they WOULD kill him. As they chased him through the forest he had to dodge bottles and civilian ninja tools (dulled so no one would hurt someone too badly). After it seemed as though he had lost his pursuers, Naruto started looking for shelter that he could hide in for the rest of the night. All around him there was nothing but trees and a single solitary cave. Seeing that he had nowhere else to go, Naruto headed for the cave. The inside was almost as dreary as the outside, but it was dry so he wasn't complaining. As he went deeper into the cave, Naruto found something unusual. It was a shrine with the crest of a family that Naruto didn't recognise. The crest was a simple four sided diamond that had a circle in it and in the circle was a fist with energy waving off of it. Naruto could feel the mass amounts of chakra in this place. The shrine itself looked no bigger than him. On it was a large scroll with ornate drawings and the same symbol as the shrine.

'Whoever made this must really like this symbol.' Naruto thought as he opened the scroll.

Inside the scroll was a lot of blank spaces and at the top was an inscription that read "機械的なもの" (mechanical ones) with a symbol that looked like two hands holding a red ball with undefined fingers. Naruto had seen a scroll like this in the hokage's office several times and recognised it as a summoning scroll.

"I think he's in here." Naruto heard a voice from the entrance to the cave.

Thinking quickly (or not at all) Naruto bit his finger and signed his name on the scroll and tried to remember the hand signs for the summoning jutsu.

'What was it, uh, boar dog bird monkey tigger? No that's not it.' Naruto kept trying to remember as he heard the mob getting closer.

"Hey, I see him!" said the head of the mob as they closed in.

'Oh yeah, it was boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram!' Naruto thought as he went through the handsigns and slammed his palm on the ground, pulling on his chakra to try and perform the jutsu.

"Summoning jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a plume of smoke erupted around him.

When the smoke cleared, in front of him was something Naruto had never seen before. It was a beautiful woman with skin as gray as the rainclouds outside and armor as black as the darkest shadow. Her eyes burned like hot coals and her hair curled up as it went backwards. Two blades were coming out of her elbows.

"Ah, it feels so good to be free of that prison. Please tell me, who is my savior?" said the women almost sarcastically, her voice cold yet smooth.

"I did" said Naruto in awe of what he had done.

"You, kid?" she said as she turned to face Naruto "I guess stranger things have happened".

"What are you waiting for, let's get 'um." said one man in the crowd.

The entire crowd charged the two with the full intention of killing the demon brat and whatever evil creature he had summoned. The strange metal creature however had different ideas. As the mob approached, the creature summoned a blade and made it float in mid-air. She then made lots of images of it (but the mob didn't need to know the last part). To say this deterred the mob would be an understatement. They were frozen in their tracks. As the knives moved closer the mob was terrified by this strange creature's powers and fled.

"That was SO cool, I've never heard of a summon that could do that." said Naruto, still in awe of what had just transpired.

"Thanks kid, I take it you like my shadow sword. The name's Black Beauty. Now tell me, what's a kid like you doing to get attacked like that?" asked Black Beauty as she dissipated her blades, still trying to comprehend what this little kid had just said about her being a summon.

"I don't know." Naruto said a little sad "Everyone in the village hates me except for old man Hokage and the old man who runs Ichiraku's Ramen." his face lit up a little when he said the last part.

"Okay kid, and just what is your name." said Black Beauty.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna' be the 5th Hokage, believe it." he said smiling. Black Beauty looked annoyed at naruto then she smiled a confident smile.

"Big claims coming from such a little man. Okay Naruto, what exactly do you need to do to be a Hokage?" Black Beauty asked.

"You need to be a really powerful ninja, and to do that you need to train really hard and have lots of chakra and pass through the academy." Naruto said. Black Beauty looked confused for a second but then her smile returned

"How about this kid, come back here in a week. A friend and I can train you, so long as you don't tell anyone." Black Beauty said.

"Really, you mean it?" said Naruto. Black Beauty nodded and naruto agreed. After that Naruto unsummoned Black Beauty, took the scroll, and went home quietly so the mob wouldn't find him. When he got home Naruto hid the scroll so no one could find it.

-The Prison-

Black Beauty reappeared where she was when she had left. She was thinking about her associate and was disgusted at the thought of having to ask "him" for help training this Naruto kid.

"Where have you been?" said a green warrior "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I missed you too Scar." Black Beauty said sarcastically "Listen, I may have found a way to get us out of here".

"Oh really, and what's that?" said Scar, obviously not buying a word of it.

"I'll explain later at the meeting." Black Beauty smiled as she walked away. She always loved teasing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a week before Naruto returned to the cave like he promised. When he made sure he wasn't followed, Naruto ran through the hand signs and performed the jutsu.

"Summoning jutsu." Naruto shouted as he summoned Black Beauty. When the smoke cleared, not only was Black Beauty standing there, but there was a warrior in moss green armor with what appeared to be an orange scar across his left eye his feet curved like an arabian shoe and were his bulky frame wasn't green it was either raincloud gray on the face, forest green on the joints, or what Naruto had come to classify as "kill me" orange on his neck and other areas close to his joints as well as on a pony tail at the base of the skull. He carried two close combat axes on his back.

"Hey Black Beauty." said Naruto who was eager to start his training.

"This is him?" said the warrior who still didn't seem to be buying any of this "He doesn't look like he could even handle one of our minions".

"Oh be nice." Black Beauty said mirthfully "Scar this is Naruto, Naruto this is Scar, he's the friend I told you would be helping me train you."

"Doesn't look very tough." said Naruto glaring at Scar.

"What did you say kid!" said Scar hate clearly evident in his eyes.

"Alright you two break it up." said Black Beauty who seemed very annoyed "We're here to help Naruto train to become Hokage, remember".

Scar reluctantly sighed and asked "Alright what's up first"?

Black Beauty smirked "Why don't we ask Naruto since he's the one who knows what he needs to do." she said as she look at said boy.

"Um, well I've got to be good at throwing things, taijutsu, and chakra control so I can enroll in the academy in a few months." said Naruto hoping that Black Beauty and Scar would know what to do.

"Sounds simple enough. How about this, I can train you with thrown weapons, Scar can train you in close combat, and we both can help with chakra control." said Black Beauty "How does that sound"?

"Alright I guess but why do I have to train my chakra with this weirdo?!" said Naruto pointing a finger a Scar. Before Scar could say anything however, Black Beauty interrupted him.

"Because he will teach you to control your chakra under combat conditions." said Black Beauty.

Naruto groaned, "Alright."

"Well now that that's settled, I believe we should start now." said Black Beauty with confidence "Naruto, if you would follow me."

Naruto agreed and Scar followed as Black Beauty looked for a spot she thought would be a good place to train. She found a small clearing not far from the cave and Scar sat down to watch as Black Beauty started to teach Naruto.

"Alright, first up is ranged practice." said Black Beauty in a strange mix of motherly and condescending (scholarly) "Naruto please try and summon some of my minions for this exercise".

Naruto complied and was able to summon five of her minions. They were fairly simple with dome shaped heads that had two red triangular eyes and an arrow pointing out of the tops of their heads. The rest of their bodies were basic geometric shapes that resembles a human form. They were the same color as their master's armor.

'What the heck are these things?' Naruto thought with a deadpan stare.

Black Beauty noticed that Naruto was underestimating her minions and she said "Don't underestimate them. They may not look like much but these guys can be a game changer on the battlefield."

"I bet I could take 'um." said Naruto full of confidence.

Black Beauty scoffed "Okay then, prove it. Minions attack"!

Before he knew what happened, Naruto was on the ground with a kunai at the back of his head.

"Alright I give just get these things of me!" Naruto said stressed from the fact that he had a heavy creature on him.

Black Beauty motioned for the soldiers to release him and they did, all the while Scar was laughing his head off. Black Beauty shot him a look and he stopped.

"Alright let's try starting the practice for real this time," Black Beauty said and Naruto nodded "Minions, give Naruto your kunia".

From what Naruto saw each "金属忍者" (metal ninja as Naruto had come to know them) had at least five kunia on them. They each returned to where they were leaving Naruto with 25 kunia.

Black Beauty smiled as she said "Naruto please throw those kunai at my minions, I will gage were to start you from there".

Naruto was hesitant for a bit before deciding that he would have had to deal with this later so he might as well get it over with. He threw five kunai at each 金属忍者. He was only able to land a single kunai on the third. Naruto managed to take it out with a shot to the "head" and it dispelled, but he hadn't managed to damage any of the other's systems. Afterwards Naruto dispelled the rest of the 金属忍者.

"Hm, interesting." said Black Beauty with intrigue. "Scar, I believe it's your turn to test Naruto".

"I already got what I need to know from his early 'display'. I should be good." Scar said in a condescending voice.

"HEY LISTEN HERE YOU-" Naruto was cut of by Black Beauty.

"Okay you two enough bickering like small children." said Black Beauty clearly very annoyed "We need to test Naruto's chakra control".

Both of them grunted something unintelligible and Naruto sat down so they could begin the test. To begin the test Black Beauty gave naruto her blade.

"Why are you giving me this?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto, because I need you to levitate my blade with your chakra." Black Beauty said.

"How with this help you train me?" asked Naruto absolutely lost.

"Because my blade is very sensitive to chakra." said Black Beauty "Too much chakra and it will move in a very staggered way. Too little chakra and it won't move at all, or if it does it will be very sluggish".

"Okay." said Naruto as he focused his chakra into the blade.

At first the blade just sat in Naruto's hands doing nothing. When Naruto finally got the blade to move, it was sluggish at first. When Naruto saw this, he poured more chakra into the blade and it staggered for a second before it went straight through a nearby tree. Black Beauty looked mildly impressed by this while Naruto was gaping.

"Not many people can even use Black Beauty's blade." said Scar who was also mildly impressed but in a sarcastic way. "Let alone do that, you should be proud kid".

Black Beauty summoned her blade "Alright Scar, your turn." she said slyly.

"Alright then, time for some fun." Scar said in a condescending tone.

Black Beauty gave Naruto her blade again.

"Alright kid here's how this'll work. All you have to do is keep her blade in the air while I attack you." Scar said 'matter of factly'.

Naruto nodded and began focusing on the blade. After he had achieved consistent levitation, Scar began his assault. Naruto almost immediately dropped the blade from the surprise.

"That's all you've got?" ask Scar slightly surprised.

"Yah well I didn't expect you to attack me so soon." said Naruto a little disappointed in himself.

"Kid, in combat you won't have time to prepare yourself." Scar said "In a fight you're forced to make constant split second decisions and hope they're right, your life can and will depend on it".

"I guess you're right." said Naruto begrudgingly.

"I think I have what I need." said Scar.

"Alright then, I believe I have figured out the best way to spend our time: on the first day of the week Naruto will be with me learning stealth skills." Black Beauty said. Naruto nodded as she continued.

"On the second day I'll instruct him on throwing." Black Beauty said.

"On the third day Scar, you'll teach him melee offence and defence on the fourth." Black Beauty said.

"WHAT!" Naruto said not having any of it "I have to spend 2 whole days with HIM"!

"It's not like I like this any more than you do kid." Scar said.

"Anyway, on the fifth day I'll teach him chakra control." Black Beauty said

"And on the sixth you'll teach him chakra control under pressure Scar." Black Beauty finished

"I can't believe I have to spend three days with this guy." Naruto gripped.

"Can we go now?" asked Scar

"Naruto, come back to the cave in a week and we'll begin your training." Black Beauty said half ignoring Scar.

"Okay." said Naruto as he unsummoned Black Beauty and Scar and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto enters the cave with the scroll and summons Black Beauty. She poofs in with several of her 金属忍者.

"Hey there Black Beauty." Naruto said with a smile. He was so excited to start training.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto. Ready to start training?" Black Beauty said with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm ready." said Naruto, his excitement filling to the brim.

"Alright. You have ten seconds to hide in the surrounding forest. If I or one of my 金属忍者 finds you will be punished. The clock starts now."

Naruto is taken off guard but runs like his life depends on it. After ten seconds Black Beauty and her 金属忍者 set out to find Naruto. Several hours later Black Beauty is surprised to find that she can't find him. She thinks back to the night she was first summoned.

'What has this kid gone through to be this good?' Black Beauty thought as she kept looking.

At 3:00 PM Black Beauty sees a orange blob. She goes over to it and sees Naruto has fallen asleep. She nudges him and he wakes up.

"Oh, hello." Naruto says as he rubs his eyes.

Black Beauty then whacks him in the back of the head and he's knocked out cold. At a couple minutes before midnight Black Beauty wakes up Naruto.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed as he awoke. "What was that for?!"

"It was your punishment for me finding you." Black Beauty says as she sits down.

"You didn't need to be so harsh." Naruto says as he rubs his head where Black Beauty hit him.

"Of course I did. If we aren't harsh then you won't learn the consequences of failure. It also provides incentive to not fail." Black Beauty says as she pulls out a basket of food. "Eat up. You'll need your strength."

"What do you have?" Naruto says as he walks over.

The basket had simple food with a light main course food (rice balls, ramen, and a curry). Naruto starts eating. He notices that Black Beauty isn't eating.

"Hey Black Beauty, what are you?" Naruto asks between bites.

"I'm a robot." Black Beauty says.

"What's a robot?" asks Naruto.

"A robot is a being made of artificial parts instead of flesh and blood. While if given the right conditions a robot can be made out of anything, they are usually made out of metal. Robots can range in size from small to several stories tall. Robots can use their inorganic nature to their advantage by being able to do things that organic creatures can't."

"Cool." Naruto says in awe.

After a little bit Naruto finishes eating. Naruto and Black Beauty walk over to the clearing where she tested his ability to use ninja tools.

"Alight Naruto, summon one of my 金属忍者."

Naruto nods and summons one of her 金属忍者. When it comes into view it throws it's kunai at Naruto's feet.

"What the?!" Naruto say as he jumps back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. While we're doing this training whenever you summon one of my 金属忍者 they'll give you their kunia automatically." Black Beauty says as she chuckles.

Naruto sweat drops and collects the kunia. He throws the first kunia and it misses. Suddenly there's a pain sharp pain against the back of Naruto's head.

"OW!" Naruto says as he turns around.

He sees that Black Beauty had just flicked him in the back of the head.

"Let me guess. That's the punishment for if I miss?" Asks Naruto as he rubs the area.

"You're catching on quick." Black Beauty says as she waits for him to throw his next kunai.

Naruto throws the other four kunai and they all miss. After Black Beauty finishes flicking Naruto the 金属忍者 gives Naruto the kunai back. This went on the entire day. Naruto managed to hit the 金属忍者 once. It was in the right leg. At the end of the day Naruto unsummons the 金属忍者.

"Remember to summon Scar." Black Beauty says as she poofs away.

Naruto sighs and reluctantly summons Scar. When Scar poofs in he throws a basket of food at Naruto. Naruto catches the basket.

"Eat quickly so we can get started." Scar says as he stand there and waits.

Naruto eats the food and gets into a ready stance. He charges at Scar but then scar dodges to the side. Naruto rolls and then charges at Scar again. Scar continues to dodge Naruto's attacks. Hours later Naruto has yet to land a single hits on Scar. It's getting close to dawn and Naruto realises that if he can't hit Scar he will be punished for not doing the exercise properly. Naruto picks up the fervor of his attacks. Scar continues to dodge Naruto's attacks. Eventually the sun goes beyond the horizon and Naruto hasn't even been able to chip the paint on Scar's chassis. Eventually it becomes midnight and Scar grabs Naruto's arm. Naruto freezes up.

"You're not very good are you?" Scar says mockingly.

"What did you expect?! I'm only ten!" Naruto says in objection.

"Well now that we've gotten that part over with, my personal favorite part is about to come." Scar says sinisterly.

Naruto gulps and Scar pulls a food basket out of nowhere.

"Where'd you get that from?" Naruto asks, confused.

"You think I wouldn't be prepared?" Scar asks, almost insulted.

Naruto sighs and starts eating. After he finishes Scar puts the basket away.

"Alright, since you couldn't land a hit on me I'll have to punish you." Scar says as he thinks. "How about, you pick a spot and can't move from that spot."

Naruto nods and picks a spot. As soon as Naruto picks a spot Scar throws a punch at him. Naruto leans back and accidentally takes a step. As soon as he does, Scar kicks him in the head.

"I told you not to move." Scar said condescendingly.

Naruto groans as he gets up. When he gets up Scar starts attacking him again. At the end of the day Naruto gets up and guards only to find that he doesn't have a metal foot digging into his arm.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not training you right now. It's time you to summon the other one." Scar says in a disgusted tone.

"You mean Black Beauty?" Naruto asks with a deadpan.

"Yeah sure." Scar says in a blank tone.

Naruto unsummons Scar and re-summons Black Beauty. She carrying another food basket.

"Oh my. He didn't break you did he?" Black Beauty says into a humorous tone.

"He tried, but it'll take more than than to take me out." Naruto says with a smile.

Naruto eats the food and then Black beauty pulls out her blade. She then hands the blade over to Naruto. When he gets it he sits down and starts meditating on the blade. He starts forming chakra and moves it into the blade. The blade shudders in his hands but doesn't lift off. For the next couple hours Naruto gradually increases the output of his chakra to try and get the blade to lift. As he increases the output the blade grows more violent in it's shaking. Eventually the blade lifts out of Naruto's hands. Naruto starts moving it around. It's a bit sluggish so Naruto does a large increase. Suddenly the knife flies into a tree. Naruto tries to pull it out but it doesn't seem to be working. Naruto has an idea. He gives the blade a sudden infusion of chakra and it bursts out of the tree. Naruto then decreases the amount of chakra and the blade falls to his side. It went like this for the rest of the day, with Naruto never really being able to find the right spot. When it gets to midnight Naruto gives Black Beauty her blade back. He then summons Scar, who throws another basket at him.

"This is gonna be fun." Scar says with a sort of sadistic glee.

After Naruto finishes eating Black Beauty gives the blade back to Naruto.

"I wonder if he even remembers how to do this one." Scar says in mocking.

Naruto gets the knife to hover and as soon as he does Scar attacks him from behind. Naruto is knocked into the air as the knife hits the ground. Before Naruto hits the ground he's hit into the air again by a blow to the back of his head. When Naruto lands he looks up to see Black Beauty and Scar standing next to each other.

"What was hit to the back of the head worth about that?" Asks Naruto as he gets up.

"Not only did you drop the blade but you also let Scar hit you." Black beauty says matter-of-factly.

Naruto sighs and grabs the blade. When he gets it to hover again Scar starts attacking. Naruto manages to dodge but the knife drops. Suddenly Naruto is hit in the back of the head and tumbles forwards. Naruto grabs the knife again and starts the process again. Several hours of beating later the sun finally sets and it's time for Scar and Black beauty to leave.

"See yah later." Naruto says while waving goodbye.

"See you." Black Beauty says.

Naruto unsummons them and then starts heading home.

Over the next few months the process was on a loop. As soon as Naruto summoned Black Beauty at midnight on sunday he had ten seconds to get as far away as possible before Black Beauty sent her 金属忍者 after after him. If they caught him he would be held for the rest of the day with his arms behind his back. If Black Beauty caught him he would be knocked out. This happened a lot the first few months. Directly after midnight on monday Black Beauty would get Naruto (or wake him up), Naruto would eat something, and they'd take an hour break. After that Black Beauty would have him doing target practice on her 金属忍者 with either their weapons or any ones he brought until midnight. Every time he misses he get a flick to the head (you can imagine how bad his headaches were the first few weeks). Over time he noticed that the 金属忍者's tools were better than the ones he would bring.

At midnight on tuesday Naruto unsummons Black Beauty. Then he would summon Scar, they would take a "brenner" (breakfast+dinner), and Scar would begin by having Naruto attack him nonstop. If Naruto couldn't land a hit on Scar or couldn't beat/equal his high score before midnight then he would have to stay in one place for the entirety of the next day. After midnight on wednesday they would break for brenner and then Scar would begin to attack Naruto. If Naruto didn't stand still the next day, then Scar would increase how hard he fought.

After midnight on thursday Naruto unsummons Scar and re-summons Black Beauty, then they have brenner. Black Beauty gives Naruto her blade and for the rest of the day he has to sit still and focus his chakra on the blade to try and control its movements. After midnight on Friday Naruto resummons Scar and they all have brenner. After Naruto achieves a consistent levitation with Black Beauty's blade Scar attacks him. If Naruto drops the blade or if Scar hits him (or both) then Black Beauty will hit him in the back when he's not looking. After midnight on saturday Black Beauty asks Naruto to reflect on what he has learned. He says his farewells, unsummons Black Beauty and Scar, and heads home.

Naruto's absence most of the week has not gone unnoticed though. One day the third went to visit Naruto because he hadn't been visiting recently. When he arrived Naruto wasn't home. The Hokage asked his ANBU to search the village for Naruto. When they came up empty Hiruzen told them to watch over the house and to tell him when Naruto returned. He was back three days later. When Hiruzen saw him Naruto was battered and bruised. And when asked where he had been all he replied was "I was out training".

Sarutobi smiled at this. He knew how much Naruto wanted his job. He also knew Naruto would do anything to get it. He just hoped this "training" of his wasn't too hard on Naruto. Already he could see the fox's handiwork as Naruto's wounds began healing at an incredible rate. Hoping Naruto wouldn't accidentally release the spirit inside him, the old man left.

-The Prison-

(After two months of training)

"I can't believe we have to train that brat and pretend that we're his allies." Scar says in an aggravated manner.

"It's better than being stuck in here. Besides, when we understand this world better we can escape and ditch the kid." Black Beauty says is a blaze fashion.

Scar has a thought.

"Hey, Black Beauty." Said Scar in a serious tone (for once).

"What Scar?" She said slightly annoyed.

"Am I the only one who's noticed the fact that every time we see that kid he's completely healed, even though it should take him a couple of days to heal all those bruises?" Scar asked.

"I'll admit, it's quite odd." Black Beauty added. "He also shouldn't have that much stamina".

"That sounds very interesting." said an old creaky voice.

"Dr. Chen!" Black Beauty said slightly panicked "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help but overhear your very interesting conundrum." Dr. Chen said. "If you could get me a sample of the boy's blood I may be able to examine it."

"As you wish sir." Black Beauty sounded scared as she said this.

Chapter 3.5

(two months, 5 days (defencive taijutsu with Scar))

Naruto collapsed after another day of training. He had managed to hit Scar about twice (his record is three) before midnight.

"Alright kid, pick a spot and stay there." said Scar.

"Ah what, do I have to?" Naruto gripped.

"Hmm, tell ya what kid," Scar said in a very salesmen like "How about instead I inject you with a serum that will dull your senses instead. You never know when an enemy might have poison on their weapons."

"Uh, never mind I'll just pick a spot." Naruto said worriedly.

"Too late kid." Scar said mockingly.

Naruto groaned in response.

"Although we could do both now that you mention it." Scar said in mock thought.

"Nonono, the serum will be fine." Naruto said in panic.

"Well alrighty then, let's get to it shall we." Scar said mockingly.

"Alright alright, just get it over with." Naruto said with indignation.

Scar mumbled something under his breath about "stupid kids" as syphoned off a non-lethal dose of the poison on his blades into a syringe that he "just so happened" to have on him at the time. Almost immediately after the poison was injected into his system, Naruto began to feel its full effects. Which includes (but is not limited to): nausea, dizziness, ringing in the ears, phantom sensations, numbness, temporary loss of sight and/or hearing, headaches for up to two days after use, hallucinations, loss of motor control, temporary loss of IQ, and a craving for anything sour. Effects can last from one to three days. Unbeknownst to Naruto after Scar injected the poison he extracted some of Naruto's blood.

"Okay, shall we get started?" Scar said.

"Aresh yo maken me yu tin frek." Naruto said drunkenly.

"Wow, I didn't know the poison would have such an adverse effect." Scar said amused.

"I goa mak ya wis yu ws neeva boon." Naruto slurred.

"Well alright then." Scar said "Let's begin."

-The Prison-

"I've done what you asked" said Scar.

"Yes you have done quite well." said Dr. Chen "With this I will be able to analyze the boy's genetic structure and see what makes him tick".

Scar poofs out of The Prison.

"This could be very useful." said Dr. Chen as he makes his way toward his lab.


	4. Chapter 4

After about 11 months of training, Naruto was finally at the door of his class room at The Ninja Academy. Naruto realised his training regimen would have to be changed so he could continue training, but right now, that didn't matter. Naruto boldy steps forwards into the building. Naruto goes to the office of the building to pick up his room assignment. After a little while of walking through the academy Naruto finds the classroom The room he was assigned to looked like a small theater with seats at a 45 degree angle from the floor. Naruto took his first step into the gate of the room...

... and promptly fell on his face.

"Ohhhhhhh." groaned Naruto in a mixture of pain and embarrassment because he had forgotten that doors have a little bump on the floor.

"Are you OK?" someone asked to Naruto.

Naruto got up and said, "Yeah I'm fine."

It was a boy wearing a pair of light brown gray shorts and a blue shirt with a symbol of a fan on the back with top part red and the bottom white. His hair was black and looked like the rear end of a waterfowl.

The kid just sorta' looked at him and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Um, hello?" the kid said confused.

"Hello." Naruto said cheerfully. "Hey do you know who our teacher will be?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure he'll introduce himself when the rest of the class gets here."

"Hopefully that'll be sooner rather than later." said another kid as he entered the room.

There wasn't much to say about the kid. He wore a trench coat the same color as the first kid's shorts that covered most of his body, sunglasses, and spiked black hair. After a little bit a girl with long pink hair enters. She's wearing teal shorts, blue sandals, and a long red dress with a white border and circle in the middle. She walks in with a presence and looks fairly weak. As soon as she sees duck but she blushes and twiddles her fingers. A little later another girl walks in. She's wearing blue long shorts, blue sandals, and a white coat. Her hair is black and in a bowl cut except for two strands that hang down. Her most prominent feature is her white eyes that immediately distinguish her as a member of the Hyuga clan. A couple seconds later a kid in a gray hoodie with black fur around the ends of the sleeves and hood entered. He had brown long shorts and had a weapon pouch just above his left buttcheeck. On his face was paint in the shape of two fangs.

"This is gonna be so great!"

"This is such a drag." complained one kid as he entered.

This kid looked as if the blue shirt and trench coat kids had fused, except his shirt was a light webmesh. He just sort of lazed into the room.

"Shikamaru, wait for me!"

Another kid came barreling down the hallway. He was a brown spiky haired kid (what a surprise) with a bright green jacket on top of a white shirt with the Akimichi clan symbol on it in red. His shorts are a dark brown with a weapon strap on his left leg. He had a long white scarf and a bag of potato chips. His limbs were all bandaged. He was also kind of fat ("WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT!").

(*we are currently experiencing technical difficulties*)

(okay, now that that's over with) Just as this kid was about to enter, he tripped on the doorframe.

"They really need to remove that." commented Naruto.

The one now identified as Shikamaru (the one who said 'this is such a drag') helped the kid who fell over to his feet.

"Choji, what did I tell you about watching where you're going." Shikamaru scolded

"Sorry, I'm just so excited." Choji said.

"As we all are." trench coat commented.

'He's so hard to read.' Naruto thinks to himself.

Time passed and more children entered the room. After a while an adult walked through the door to the board

Naruto looked at the guy. He looked like an average adult man with a medium tan and was wearing the chunin uniform. He had a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose and wore his hair in a warrior's wolf tail.

"Alright then, please take a seat." said the man.

Naruto sat in the back right of the room. Strategically the best place to be. If someone came through the window they wouldn't see him. Naruto would also be able to watch over the entire room and be able to see who was coming in the door. The first person who arrived took a seat next to Naruto. He seems miffed that Naruto got to this seat first.

"Now before we begin let me introduce myself. I'm Iruka Umino, I'll be your instructor. Now let's take role. When I say your name please say 'here'. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Here." said duck butt hair.

Naruto didn't know much about the Uchiha clan. Only that they had a very powerful ability no one else could use. Naruto kept making mental notes about the rest of the class as Iruka took role.

"Shino Aburame."

"Here." said trench coat.

He's an unknown. Naruto reminded himself to keep an eye on him.

"Choji Akimichi."

"Here." said Choji.

The Akimichi were famed for their appetites. Naruto might want to eat lunch with this kid.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Here." said Shikamaru.

This kid is another unknown. But he was so lazy it almost didn't matter. Still he might make a good friend.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Here." said pink hair.

She doesn't look all that powerful or special. Kinda hot though. Naruto puts that though on the back burner.

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Here." said the Hyuga.

The air to the hyuga clan's main branch. Anyone who didn't live under a rock knew who the hyuga clan was.

-The Prison-

Just as Dr. Chen is about to open a door to the outside world he sneezes on the machine and short circuits it.

"Curses! Someone must have mentioned me. Now I'll have to try to rebuild the device. Three hundred years wasted!"

-The Real World-

"Naruto Uzumaki."

As soon as Iruka had said his name the entire room tensed. They had all heard about the dreaded "demon brat" but never thought they would be in the same class as him. Despite the almost palpable tension Naruto said here. Iruka sensei continued role until the entire class was accounted for.

"Alright, since we're all here let's begin the lesson. Today we'll be learning about the fundamentals of chakra."

The entire class let out a collective groan. This was going to be a long five years.

-The Prison-

Scar and Black Beauty entered Dr. Chen's lab as they'd been ordered to.

"You called for us sir?" said Black Beauty.

"Is it about the boy?" said Scar.

"Yes, I've made an intriguing discovery," Dr. Chen said "It would seem to be that this boy's cells contain large amounts of energy due to a strange phenomenon within his system that is similar to this 'chakra' he speaks of. Yet it's somehow different, more volatile. It might be in our best interests to keep the levels of this strange chakra at a minimum".

"Yes sir." said both Scar and Black Beauty.

Dr. Chen went back to studying the sample, intent on learning the secrets of this strange chakra.


End file.
